Una historia que lo tiene todo: Naruto Uzumaki, el Legado de un ninja
by Aneox
Summary: Dos años después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, una inquietante sombra se cierne sobre el mundo shinobi, y los cinco Kages son llamados a una inmediata reunión para tratar un asunto de prioridad máxima, aunque no todos estén de acuerdo. Mientras tanto, Naruto Uzumaki regresa a su hogar tras dos duros años de entrenamiento y viaje en solitario.
1. Prólogo: Nostalgia

Saludos a todos. Es importante para todos aquellos que vayan a leer este fan-fic, que lean también lo que tengo que introducir. He de aclarar ciertos temas antes de comenzar: Lo primero de todo, para los que les gusta el romance, sintiéndolo mucho no voy a adelantar la pareja en cuestión, de modo que para averiguarlo tendréis que leer el fic y dejaros sorprender. En segundo lugar, así como unos escritores se aferran al anime y otros al manga, yo lo haré en base al manga (con esto me refiero a información enciclopédica: personajes, técnicas, lugares… etc), pero no partiré directamente de él, esto se verá en el prólogo, así que no diré más. En tercer lugar, mi intención principal es hacer un buen trabajo y que guste a todo el mundo posible, de modo que el método de escritura quizás se aleje un poco de lo que viene a ser un fic habitual, pero eso ya lo veréis, y entonces podréis decidir si seguir adelante o no.

Por último y antes de empezar, reincidiendo en el método de escritura, como todos aquellos que suelen leer fics de estas series animes también las ven y conocen de sobra a la mayoría de los personajes, de modo que habrá muchas descripciones que omitiré, pues a menos que se trate de algún personaje nuevo, todos sabemos el aspecto y apariencia que tienen.

¡Ahora sí, gracias por vuestra paciencia, y ya podéis comenzar a leer!

RESÚMEN:

Dos años después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, una inquietante sombra se cierne sobre el mundo shinobi, y los cinco Kages son llamados a una inmediata reunión para tratar un asunto de prioridad máxima, aunque no todos estén de acuerdo. Mientras tanto, Naruto Uzumaki regresa a su hogar tras dos duros años de entrenamiento y viaje en solitario.

Shinobis desaparecidos sin dejar rastro alguno, señores feudales amenazando con cortar los fondos que sustentan las naciones, y sentimientos insospechados que afloran en una historia que narrará el conflicto más duro al que se ha enfrentado jamás un ninja.

Aquí comienza: El Legado de un ninja audaz.

**Prólogo – Nostalgia****.**

La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Miles de guerreros murieron en aquella ensangrentada batalla sin parangón, dejando atrás un lamento que sería recordado en los años venideros como el mayor conflicto de todos los tiempos hasta el momento. La creación de un mundo imaginario, irreal, de ensueño, exento de guerras y maldad… pero al mismo tiempo, también de libertad. Por muy tentadoras que resultaran las palabras de Madara, la alianza shinobi no aceptó tal cosa, y luchó hasta la extenuación por proteger el mundo tal y como era, rechazando por completo la llamada del ancestral líder Uchiha, quien había vuelto a la vida gracias a la prohibida técnica del Edo Tensei. Junto a él, con los mismos ideales, pero una experiencia de la vida mucho más corta, se hallaba Uchiha Obito. Entre los dos lograron invocar a la bestia de Diez Colas, el temido Juubi, al que solo el Sabio de los Seis Caminos había podido hacer frente. Con esta poderosa arma en su poder, la alianza shinobi se vio obligada a retroceder, observando al mismo tiempo cómo sus seres queridos eran asesinados cruelmente por aquella bestia incontrolable. Los que se mantenían con vida eran incapaces de ver la esperanza, sus ojos estaban totalmente nublados por las tinieblas, hasta que llegó él. La luz que todos estaban esperando brilló con fuerza en los corazones de los asustados ninjas, quienes se alzaron por encima de sus temores, recobrando el valor, y acompañando al muchacho de la profecía en una batalla por el bien del mundo. Aquel muchacho…

-¡Ya Basta de tonterías!

Tsunade despertó de su ensimismamiento, sobresaltada por el grito que había soltado una de las dos personas que se encontraban a su izquierda. Había sido el Raikage, quien en ese momento se hallaba de pie en su sitio, en el extremo de la ancha mesa semicircular que se utilizaba cuando los cinco kages de las diferentes naciones se reunían para debatir asuntos de interés primordial, como había ocurrido dos años atrás. El País del Hierro, neutral entre todas las diferentes Aldeas, había sido desde los primeros tiempos el lugar idóneo para realizar ese tipo de acontecimientos. El moderador del debate, Mifune, líder de los samurái, presidía la ceremonia, escoltado por dos de sus mejores subordinados. Frente a esta figura se encontraban las cinco personas más fuertes de cada nación. En el extremo izquierdo de la ancha mesa semicircular se hallaba sentada la quinta Mizukage, Mei Terumi, kage del País de la Niebla, cuyos ojos verdes reflejaban una preocupación más allá de la usual. Acompañándola se encontraban Ao, un jounnin de tipo sensorial, cuyo rasgo más característico era que llevaba un parche tapando su ojo derecho. En la reunión anterior a la guerra mostró que aquel parche escondía un ojo poseedor del Byakugan, uno de los mayores doujutsus* existentes hasta la fecha. Su otro acompañante era Choujiro, uno de los reconocidos espadachines de la Niebla, aparentemente muy joven como para estar a la altura de la situación, pero el muchacho había demostrado en más de una ocasión ser merecedor de su rango.

A la izquierda de la Mizukage se encontraba el quinto Kazekage, Gaara de la Arena, kage del País del Viento, mostrando su habitual gesto de seriedad, que reflejaba una gran madurez a pesar de su corta edad y experiencia como kage. Acompañándolo estaban sus dos hermanos mayores: Kankurou, un jounnin marionetista de habilidad incuestionable; y Temari, una usuaria del elemento viento, que portaba siempre consigo un enorme abanico cerrado a sus espaldas.

El centro de la mesa circular lo ocupaba la quinta Hokage, quien en estos momentos se trataba de la Princesa Tsunade, llamada de esta forma por el renombre que se había labrado al ser una pésima apostadora, y así ser conocida como la Princesa Perdedora. A sus espaldas se encontraban Shizune, su asistenta por excelencia, quien siempre llevaba a su mascota, un pequeño cerdo de nombre Tonton vestido con una ajustada chaquetilla roja, a cualquier lugar al que fuese; y Hatake Kakashi, conocido como el hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, y al mismo tiempo como el Ninja Copia, pues gracias a su ojo izquierdo, portador del doujutsu Sharingan, había sido capaz de copiar más de mil técnicas, llegando a ser reconocido a nivel mundial por ese nombre. La posición central del País de la Hoja en la mesa de debates no tenía otro significado que el referente geográfico en cuanto al lugar en el que se hallaba cada nación situada en el mapa.

Las dos personas restantes en la mesa eran el tercer Tsuchikage y el cuarto Raikage. El primero de los dos Se trataba de Oonoki, un anciano de baja estatura y nariz ancha y prominente, quien aún a pesar de su avanzada edad, mostraba estar en plenas condiciones para ejercer el rango de Kage del País de la Tierra. Cubriendo sus espaldas se encontraban dos jounnin expertos en técnicas del elemento tierra: Akatsuchi, un voluminoso hombre cuya altura sobrepasaba los dos metros; y Kurotsuchi, una delgada mujer de corto cabello negro.

Finalmente, en el extremo opuesto al Mizukage, se hallaba A, el Raikage del País de la Nube, acompañado por un ninja sensorial llamado Shii (o también C), y por Darui, un jounnin de pelo blanco alborotado conocido por ser la mano derecha del cuarto Raikage y gran usuario de técnicas del elemento tormenta (Ranton), mezcla de los elementos agua (Suiton) y rayo (Raiton).

A se había puesto de pie y miraba al Kazekage con los ojos inyectados en sangre, su gesto cada vez era más tenso y parecía que iba a perder el control de sus acciones, pero contra pronóstico de lo que parecía que iba a hacer, volvió a dirigirse al kage de la Arena:

-¿¡Sabes acaso lo que estas pidiendo, muchacho!? –saltó furioso.

-Cálmese, Raikage-dono –cortó Mifune antes de que el Raikage pudiera decir nada más-. Kazekage-dono, por favor, continúe.

Gaara cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Como iba diciendo, he convocado esta reunión a petición de la actual Mizukage para solicitar el apoyo inmediato de las otras naciones a causa de un problema que si no se resuelve de inmediato, no solo nuestros países, sino todo el mundo shinobi correrá un grave peligro –concluyó. Su rostro parecía calmado, como si nada de lo que dijera pareciera tener importancia alguna, pero desde su corazón sabía el riesgo que implicaría el dejar ese problema sin resolver, y no era nada tan trivial como para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Y en que basas tus predicciones, Kazekage-dono? –preguntó al instante el Tsuchikage.

La reunión era igual que la pescadilla que se muerde la cola, parecía como si nunca fuese a acabar. Tsunade miraba a los debatientes con el ceño fruncido y las manos entrecruzadas por delante de su frente. No había estado en una reunión de los cinco kages antes y no sabía cuánto tiempo se tardaba en tomar una decisión en ese tipo de situaciones. Su único remedio era esperar a que los demás kages o el moderador le pidieran su opinión una vez el Kazekage expusiera los motivos de su preocupación.

-Los señores feudales del País del Viento y del País de la Niebla están amenazando con cortar los fondos que sustentan nuestras fuerzas militares y recursos civiles… –dijo el joven Kazekage. Su expresión había cambiado, y en sus ojos ahora se palpaba la preocupación por el deber de proteger su Aldea a toda costa. Los fondos que los señores feudales aportaban a las aldeas ocultas eran la fuente primordial de toda prosperidad en ellas, y no podía permitirse el lujo de prescindir de ellos-. El motivo que presentaron para justificar su decisión fue que los encargos que eran solicitados por los clientes de cada aldea no eran atendidos, pero…

-¡Esto es inadmisible! ¿¡Cómo osas convocar una reunión de los cinco kages para semejante niñería!? ¡Que no seas capaz de gestionar adecuadamente tu aldea no es un asunto que nos incumba a las demás naciones! ¿¡Crees acaso que estamos aquí para consolar tus lloriqueos!? –espetó el Raikage, quien señalaba con el dedo de su única mano a un Gaara de rostro nuevamente inescrutable-. ¡No me importa que excusas puedas tener, ni que en su día fueras el Comandante General de la Gran Armada Shinobi, al fin y al cabo, tan solo eres un crí…!

-¡Es suficiente, Raikage!

La quinta Mizukage se había levantado también, un hecho insólito para alguien con tanto glamour como el que ella desprendía, pero por su gesto de preocupación, parecía que el asunto no era de menospreciar.

-He recibido las mismas quejas por parte de los señores feudales de mi país –continuó la Mizukage-. Pero lo que el Kazekage está intentando decir es que –hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento, frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior-. Gennin, chunnin, jounnin e incluso miembros especializados ANBU, todos de cada una de las dos aldeas, fueron enviados a realizar esos trabajos, pero… -tomó aliento, parecía como si le doliera profundamente decir lo que se estaba a punto de escuchar en la sala-. Ninguno de los ninjas que enviamos han regresado.

El sol dominaba el firmamento, ya era mediodía en Konoha, y la aldea rebosaba de vitalidad. Parecía completamente recuperada de los destrozos anteriores a la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, un claro ejemplo del arduo trabajo en equipo que demostraban los shinobis de la aldea, especialmente en situaciones que pudieran poner en riesgo la paz y la alegría de sus hogares. Eso es lo que fue llamado por el Primer Hokage Hashirama Senju, como la Voluntad de Fuego. Este espíritu, que hermanaba a todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos, fue transmitido a los futuros Hokages, cuyos rostros fueron tallados en la empinada ladera que se erguía por encima de la aldea. Algún día, como muchas otras veces se había jurado a sí mismo, su rostro continuaría la fila ocupando el siguiente puesto, el rostro de un joven llamado Naruto Uzumaki. Muchas anécdotas eran las que se relataban sobre aquel muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos azules, siendo odiado por toda la aldea desde que era muy pequeño. Él era el Jinchuuriki* de la bestia de las Nueve Colas, el Kyuubi, quien en su momento atacó la aldea causando un inimaginable dolor, para muchos insuperable.

Pero Naruto no se rindió, siguó esforzándose para demostrar que él no era el monstruo que habitaba en su interior, y que era un ninja más de Konoha. Se entrenó muy duramente, y pasado un tiempo, Akatsuki, una organización criminal temida en todo el continente atacó la aldea, y solo Naruto fue capaz de detener la masacre, deteniendo al Kyuubi y logrando ganarse definitivamente el cariño de todos. Por fin había conseguido que todos le apreciaran.

Sin embargo, otro motivo más ocupaba la mente de Naruto, además de ser aceptado por todos y convertirse en Hokage, y no se trataba de otro que de recuperar a su amigo de la infancia Sasuke Uchiha, quien cegado por la venganza, había partido en busca de poder con uno de los mayores enemigos de Konoha, Orochimaru. Este último había codiciado el cuerpo de Sasuke por su fortaleza y potencial, y lo deseaba con tanto fervor, que le concedió al joven Uchiha un mayor poder, siendo eso su propia perdición, pues no fue capaz de controlar al muchacho.

Los intentos de Naruto por traer a Sasuke de vuelta a casa fueron en vano, ya que su amigo, no contento con haber cumplido su venganza, matando a su hermano Itachi Uchiha, amenazó con destruir Konoha. Desde ese momento, Naruto ha estado esperando la llegada de Sasuke, pero el descendiente del ahora extinto clan Uchiha no había mostrado mayor interés por la aldea en los dos últimos años después de la guerra.

Estos pensamientos se nublaron al escuchar las carcajadas de unos niños correteando por la calle principal de Konoha. No deseaba enturbiar más sus pensamientos con recuerdos amargos, su mente debía centrarse en el presente, un presente en el que Naruto Uzumaki había regresado nuevamente a la Aldea Oculta de Konoha.

Sonrió para sí, y saltó del poste al que se había subido para obtener una mejor vista de la aldea. Comenzó a caminar por la calle principal, con expresión alegre, disfrutando de nuevo todas las sensaciones que su hogar le infundía. Los diferentes olores a comida salían de las chimeneas de los distintos restaurantes y puestos de ramen. El sonido de las voces conversando alegremente en la calle y la suave brisa que le brindaba aquel soleado día de primavera hacían de su llegada una calurosa bienvenida.

A pesar de que ninguno de los ciudadanos de Konoha lo había reconocido aún, Naruto no parecía preocupado por ello, y seguía caminando a través de las bulliciosas calles de la aldea. Pasó por delante de una librería, cuyo escaparate mostraba los últimos libros llegados a la misma, que ya estaban a la venta. Sin embargo, a Naruto no le atrajeron en absoluto los volúmenes disponibles en el escaparate, sino el reflejo de sí mismo.

Realmente había cambiado.

Además de ya no poseer una bandana de Konoha, pues la había destrozado durante su entrenamiento en el Monte Myouboku durante su primer año de ausencia, sus ropas de viaje lo hacían pasar por alguien cualquiera, desmerecedor de ninguna atención, tal y como había pasado el segundo año que estuvo fuera. Lo más llamativo era la largura de su pelo, ahora revuelto y desaliñado, que le caía hasta casi rozar los hombros. Pensó que lo primero que haría sería cortárselo, no le gustaba llevarlo tan largo, aunque en cierta medida le recordaba a su padre, el cuarto Hokage, le incomodaba el calor que tenía que pasar en algunas ocasiones.

Su estómago rugió, interrumpiendo su deseo de cortarse el pelo, y reemplazándolo por la imperiosa necesidad de un gran plato de ramen. Y por si fuera poco, conocía el lugar perfecto que cumpliría sus deseos con creces.

-Naruto nii…san ¿Eres… Naruto nii-san?

Naruto se giró rápidamente hacia la voz que lo había llamado ¿Quién de entre todos los habitantes había sido capaz de reconocerle en aquel estado? Cuando fue a responder, sus palabras enmudecieron al ver a las dos personas que tenía delante. No podía creerlo, después de dos años sin pisar la aldea, aquellas dos personas eran de los que más ganas tenía de ver.

-¿¡Konohamaru!? –dijo, casi gritando el nombre de su amigo y rival-. ¿¡Y también Iruka-sensei!?

No sabía que decir, no tenía palabras después de tanto tiempo, sus ojos se habían humedecido y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja poblaba su rostro. Aquellas fueron las dos primeras personas que realmente lo aceptaron de forma directa cuando se encontraba solo y marginado en toda la aldea. La emoción que sentía era incalculable, quería contarles todo acerca de su viaje y su entrenamiento, así como preguntarles por todo lo que había sucedido en esos dos años en los que Naruto había estado fuera de Konoha.

-Vosotros… tengo tanto que contaros… ¡No sé por dónde empezar! –dijo exaltado.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun, tenemos tiempo de so…

Un potente rugido proveniente de las tripas de Naruto interrumpió en seco la frase de Iruka, quien miraba al ninja con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia. Konohamaru no aguantó la escena y estalló en una carcajada, a la cual se sumó el propio sensei.

-Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo, Naruto nii-san –dijo Konohamaru, quien aún seguía riéndose.

...

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué tú has… aprobado el examen de Chunnin? –preguntó un sorprendido Naruto, que no dejaba de mirar receloso el verde chaleco del joven shinobi.

-¡Sí, exactamente, he aprobado el exámen que aún tú no has sido capaz de aprobar! ¿No crees que eso me hace mejor que tú? –insinuó Konohamaru mirando pícaramente a su rival.

-¡Ja! Estás a años luz de poder igualarme, ¡No te olvides quién será el próximo Hokage! –respondió Naruto, señalándose el pecho con el pulgar de su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra sostenía en alto un ancho bol de ramen a medio acabar.

-¡Ya os vale a vosotros dos! Dejad eso para luego –interrumpió Iruka-sensei en tono amigable-. Pero lo más importante, Naruto, ¿Por qué has regresado?

La pregunta endureció el rostro del hasta ahora animado Uzumaki. Sus ojos se clavaron en su bol de ramen, antes de mirar fijamente al sensei.

-He venido para quedarme definitivamente, a cumplir mi sueño de proteger a la aldea… Pero no tenía pensado hacerlo tan pronto –dijo. Iruka y Konohamaru habían fruncido el ceño y escuchaban a Naruto con atención-. Quería hacer como Ero-Sennin*, y viajar por el mundo shinobi en busca de mi propio yo, para encontrar el verdadero significado de mi vida. La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja dejó muchas dudas en mi mente y en mi corazón, y no encontraba la forma de buscar una respuesta adecuada –sus palabras se habían vuelto más lentas y cada vez le costaba decir más lo que tenía que contar-. Pero no tenía pensado volver tan pronto, y si lo he hecho es porque hay algo de lo que debo hablar con la vieja Tsunade, algo de lo que si no se informa al mundo entero, podría desencadenar un caos peor aún que lo ocurrido hace dos años.

Iruka y Konohamaru parecían atónitos con la revelación que Naruto acababa de ofrecerles, y no encontraban palabras para responder. Al ver esto, intentó tranquilizarlos como pudo:

-Bueno, al menos yo estoy aquí ¿No? –dijo sonriéndoles de nuevo.

...

Dos años habían pasado. La puerta que se encontraba delante suya no era otra que la de su propia casa. Un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su corazón, recordando momentos de su infancia. Cuando fue a agarrar del picaporte para abrir, se dio cuenta de que estaba más limpio de lo que debería estar, dos años no pasan en vano ni siquiera para la suciedad. Frunció el ceño y giró el picaporte, abriendo la puerta y entrando en su casa. Nada raro había sucedido, cosa que le pareció extraña. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse, estaba en su hogar por fin, no debía estar tan alerta como había acostumbrado últimamente. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Era verdad que todo estaba mucho más limpio y carente de polvo de lo que debería estar, de modo que no pudo evitar pensar que alguien se había hecho cargo de su casa en su ausencia. Sonrió agradecido por el hecho de que siguieran acordándose de él a pesar de no haberse despedido de nadie cuando se fue, y no había dejado de arrepentirse cada uno de los días que había pasado fuera, pero sabía muy bien lo dolorosas que eran las despedidas.

Se acercó a la mesa y cogió con cuidado el cuadro que se hallaba erguido en ella. Era una foto del grupo siete en el día de su comienzo como verdaderos ninjas. Allí estaban los tres: Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto; junto a Kakashi Hatake, su sensei. Esbozó media sonrisa y siguió contemplando la imagen por unos segundos, hasta que empezó a escuchar el ruido que el picaporte de su puerta hacía cuando se giraba para abrirse.

La puerta se abrió y una figura apareció frente a Naruto. El gesto de sorpresa de ambos fue mutuo, y tanto la persona que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta como Naruto permanecieron inmóviles, incapaces de reaccionar. Los labios de Naruto consiguieron formular una débil pregunta:

-¿Eres… tu…?

[Hasta aquí el prólogo. Me gustaría recibir todo tipo de críticas constructivas, ideas, opiniones, puntos de vista… etc, que pudieran servir para alentarme a continuar con este proyecto, que he empezado con muchas ganas y al cual, si es bien recibido, le dedicaré su tiempo necesario, gracias =D]

[Continuará]


	2. Cap 1: El advenimiento de las sombras

Se habían reunido en el sótano de la torre más alta para evitar ser descubiertos por nadie, aquella ceremonia llevaría a cabo una conversación que no podía llegar a oídos ajenos. La sala estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de cuatro antorchas, una en cada esquina, sujetas a las húmedas paredes de piedra que encerraban una habitación con una mesa de madera en el centro. La humedad había hecho que la madera se deteriorase y perdiera su color original, deteriorándose y astillándose. Ocho sillas, algo mejor conservadas, estaban dispuestas ocupando el perímetro de la mesa, con dos de ellas presidiendo los extremos, y tres a cada lado de los laterales. En este caso las ocupaban siete shinobis, seis hombres y dos mujeres, ataviados con túnicas raídas y apariencia poco cuidada. Ya que nadie podía saber que una reunión se iba a celebrar a tan altas horas de la noche, habían tenido que pasar de incógnito para evitar desafortunados sucesos y sospechas innecesarias.

El hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa habló antes de que ningún otro lo hiciera:

-¿Os han seguido? –preguntó un tanto nervioso y con voz temblorosa. Los demás miembros de la reunión negaron con la cabeza y entonces continuó-. Ya sabéis todos, o al menos la mayoría, el por qué estamos aquí. Las cosas se están a punto de poner feas, y no es momento para quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Respiró hondo varias veces, la inexperiencia frente a situaciones de emergencia como la que se estaba dando en el País de la Lluvia hacían del líder de la aldea una persona débil ante estos casos. Por eso había congregado a los mejores de sus seguidores en aquella lúgubre estancia.

-Nuestros ninjas están desapareciendo –explicó. La voz le temblaba un poco más que antes y la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro de ceño fruncido-. Tenemos que atajar este problema, porque sin las fuerzas adecuadas, la aldea puede quedar expuesta a un ataque enemigo proveniente de cualquier otra nación, si es que las fuerzas que tenemos actualmente bastan para protegerla.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y frunció aún más el ceño, tanto que parecía que ambas cejas se iban a juntar de un momento a otro.

-Señor, ¿Va a organizar algún tipo de búsqueda? –preguntó una mujer de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, sentada a la derecha de la cabecera.

-Hasta ahora todas las partidas de búsqueda han terminado con shinobis desaparecidos –respondió el líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia-. No dejan ningún rastro, como si se vaporizaran en el acto. Los servicios de inteligencia no han podido tampoco dar con la causa de este incidente, ni encontrar explicación alguna… -suspiró profundamente-. Estamos indefensos.

-Pero Señor, ¿Está seguro de que se trata de una persona? ¿No es posible que se trate de algún bijuu o criatura similar? –preguntó esta vez un hombre de pelo castaño y gafas de sol.

-Generalmente, los bijuu no hacen este tipo de…

-¿Acciones inteligentes? –preguntó una voz masculina.

Sin embargo, aquella voz no pertenecía a ninguno de los shinobis que se hallaban sentados en la mesa.

Todos los que se encontraban sentados en la mesa se giraron en la dirección de la que provenía aquella voz, y sus miradas se detuvieron en la ancha puerta de madera que había al fondo de la sala, hace unos segundos cerrada, y ahora abierta. La luz de las antorchas dibujaba una silueta envuelta en una voluminosa y capa oscura con capucha, que no permitía ver nada del individuo situado en el umbral de dicha puerta. Un sombrero japonés hecho de paja ocultaba un rostro tapado con una máscara blanca, similar a la que suelen usar los ANBU, pero con cuatro orificios para los ojos en lugar de dos.

-Perdonen la intromisión, es obvio que llego tarde, y no quisiera importunar…

-¿¡Quién es usted!? ¿¡Cómo ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí!? –interrumpió el líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia.

Se había levantado estrepitosamente de su asiento, y miraba amenazadoramente al recién llegado. Sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de confusión y temor, aunque su gesto severo indicaba que no permitiría que nadie, fuera quien fuese, interceptara sus planes. El resto de ninjas se levantaron rápidamente poco después, despojándose de sus andrajosas túnicas. El chaleco que todos llevaban, de un color grisáceo, junto con sus protectores frontales, cuyo símbolo lo formaban cuatro líneas verticales, los distinguía como jounnin de la Lluvia.

-No entiendo la pregunta –dijo en tono sarcástico el enmascarado-. ¿Preguntas quién soy… -hizo una breve pausa, estudiando a cada uno de los individuos de la sala-. Cuando hace unos segundos estabas hablando de mí?

El asombro y el desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de los allí presentes. Nadie se movió, sus cuerpos estaban paralizados, incapaces de reaccionar siquiera a las palabras de aquel hombre enmascarado. Este comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la sala al tiempo que decía:

-¿No cree, Hinzashi-dono, que sobra mucha gente en esta reunión? –preguntó refiriéndose al líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia

Dicho esto, desapareció del lugar en el que estaba, y como si de un relámpago se tratara, apareció de nuevo de pie en la mesa frente a Hinzashi, quien dio un respingo y cayó sentado en su asiento. Los demás ninjas yacían inertes en el suelo, con diversos cortes y heridas de las cuales brotaba sangre, que poco a poco iba inundando el suelo de la estancia. Había matado a siete jounnin en poco más de dos segundos, era algo inhumano. El individuo desconocido sacó del interior de su túnica un pergamino y lo desplegó en el aire, sosteniéndolo con su mano izquierda. De repente, los cuerpos de los ninjas a los que había matado empezaron a convertirse en polvo junto con su sangre, y como por arte de magia, las partículas se dirigieron hacia el pergamino, introduciéndose en él. Una vez no quedó rastro alguno de los cadáveres, siete símbolos fueron añadidos al texto que estaba escrito en dicho pergamino. Sin mediar palabra, lo guardó rápidamente en su túnica de nuevo, y se agachó para situar los orificios de su máscara, tras los cuales debían estar sus ojos, a la altura de los del líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia.

-Bien, creo que así está mejor, más íntimo –dijo aquel hombre sin perder el sarcasmo-. De modo que, si insiste, no tendré reparo en mantener una amistosa charla en su compañía… Hinzashi-dono.

No recordaba mucho de la última vez que había pisado aquellas tierras, quizá fueran un par de veces en su largo viaje junto a Orochimaru, cuando aún era un atolondrado joven sediento de venganza, y es que Sasuke Uchiha no era una persona que perdonara injusticias. La venganza había sido siempre su mayor aliada, un estímulo para conseguir sus propósitos, incluso en aquellos días.

Había viajado recientemente al país del Fuego, con el objetivo de nutrirse de la sabiduría que el legendario templo Uchiha otorgaba a quienes leyeran sus grabados con los ojos que caracterizaban al clan. Esos ojos no eran otros que los poseedores del Sharingan, uno de los más poderosos doujutsus existentes en el mundo shinobi. Sasuke era el único usuario de dicha técnica, ya que era el último descendiente de su clan. Al llegar al templo, una súbita conmoción lo invadió al verlo completamente destruido y no encontrar rastro alguno de la antiquísima piedra delos Uchiha. A partir de entonces, no había para el otro pensamiento que el de encontrar a la persona que había robado un objeto tan sumamente antiguo, a la par que peligroso. Aquel que lo poseyera no debía tratarse de una persona cualquiera, sino de alguien que sabría cómo usarlo, y que probablemente poseyera el Sharingan. Ese pensamiento era lo que más frustraba, pero al mismo tiempo emocionaba por dentro al joven Uchiha. Su clan aún era para él un tremendo misterio, y cuanto más averiguaba del mismo, mas ignorante se sentía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de las constantes quejas de Suigetsu, un ninja usuario del elemento agua de cara lánguida, pelo blanco y liso, y con una boca en la que destacaban unos dientes afilados que recordaban a los de un tiburón. Poseía la extraña técnica de línea sucesoria que le permitía convertir su cuerpo en agua a voluntad, lo cual se convertía en algo muy práctico en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que se veía obligado a usarlo. A su espalda portaba lo que era una enorme y ancha espada con una hendidura circular en la parte más alejada del mango, y una semicircular a mitad del recorrido de la hoja. Esta imponente arma, llamada Kubikiri Houcho, había pertenecido al llamado Demonio de la Niebla, Zabuza Momochi, uno de los famosos Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Acompañándo al Uchiha también se encontraba Juugo, un hombre alto de mucha envergadura, a quien le había sido concedido el sello maldito que en su tiempo tuvo el mismo Sasuke. Su personalidad pacífica y curiosa sensibilidad le otrogaban el poder de hablar con los animales, algo que también tenía un punto de vista muy práctico si se sabía cómo usar, pero en su interior albergaba una personalidad diferente, que le había sido concedida por medio del sello maldito, una maldición que permite mutar temporalmente tu cuerpo, aumentando tu fuerza y chakra hasta niveles altísimos. La única persona que era capaz de controlar esa transformación y hacer que Juugo volviera a la normalidad era el propio Sasuke, y ese era el motivo por el que el llamado "bipolar" lo acompañaba a dondequiera que fuese.

En ese momento Suigetsu maldecía la cantidad de camino que habían recorrido en el día a pie, y pedía casi a gritos un descanso para poder reponerse, nada nuevo en el shinobi. Sasuke se detuvo en seco, y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke? –preguntó el ninja de agua.

-¿No os habéis dado cuenta? La gente apenas sale de sus casas, y evitan a los forasteros como nosotros a toda costa. Hay algo que no me gusta en esta ciudad.

Era cierto. Nadie había salido a recibirlos cuando llegaron a la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, y todas las miradas que les habían lanzado mezclaban miedo y hostilidad. No habían percibido un comportamiento así en ninguno de los otros destinos por los que habían pasado en sus viajes aquellos dos años.

Tenía una corazonada. Quería averiguar el porqué de esa actitud en los habitantes, y comprobar si tenía relación con su propia búsqueda, por minúscula que fuera. Al fin y al cabo, no había nada mejor que pudiera hacer por el momento.

-Seguidme –les dijo a sus acompañantes.

Ellos lo hicieron sin vacilación, y tras unos minutos de recorrido, pudieron preguntar a un mendigo por el lugar en el que se encontraba la persona que dirigía la aldea a cambio de unas monedas. Finalmente, tras dar un rodeo en el que cruzaron gran parte de la ciudad, se plantaron frente a la torre más alta, lugar en el que residía el líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia.

-No creo que nos dejen pasar sin más –dijo Suigetsu, observando a los ninjas que custodiaban la puerta de entrada, sumando un total de cuatro.

-No me suponen ningún problema –dijo Sasuke, y acto seguido lanzó una mirada a la parte más alta del edificio-. Pero no hemos venido aquí a causar un revuelo, sino a investigar.

Acto seguido, como si los tres hubieran comunicado sus mentes, saltaron hacia la pared de la torre a gran velocidad, de modo que los shinobi que estaban montando guardia ni siquiera pudieron percibir su movimiento. Siguieron subiendo hasta que por fin alcanzaron una terraza próxima a la azotea.

-Entraremos por aquí –dijo Sasuke señalando una puerta que daba al interior del edificio.

Nada más entrar, la cerraron con cuidado, no querían ser descubiertos por culpa de un descuido perfectamente evitable. Dieron con un pasillo iluminado por diferentes antorchas en toda su largura, y tomaron el único camino posible, pasando de largo por varias puertas hasta llegar a una que parecía algo más grande que las demás. Sasuke agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró suavemente, empujándola al mismo tiempo con cuidado para evitar no hacer ruido.

La sala en la que entraron tenía unas dimensiones descomunales, probablemente ocupara un poco menos del ancho total que tenía la torre por fuera. El techo se sujetaba gracias al soporte de dos filas rectas de columnas, que confluían en una escalera de pocos peldaños, en cuya parte superior se hallaba una gran silla de mármol negro con el respaldo muy alto. Por la posición de las columnas y de la silla, Sasuke y los demás se encontraban en el lateral izquierdo de la sala, donde estaba la puerta por la que habían entrado.

El pequeño grupo avanzó sigilosamente hasta situarse en el centro de la sala una vez Sasuke hubo confirmado que no detectaba ninguna presencia en su alrededor. Se lamentó un poco de que Karin no estuviera con ellos en aquella ocasión, pues su habilidad les hubiera resultado muy útil, y el joven Uchiha no era un ninja tipo sensorial.

-Vámonos –les dijo a sus compañeros-. Aquí no hay nadie.

-No tan rápido –dijo una voz desconocida para ellos-. Pensaba que os quedaríais un rato más, supongo que no tiene sentido seguir jugando al escondite, ¿Verdad?

Aquella voz llegaba desde todas las direcciones del espacio, y a pesar de que Sasuke había activado el Sharingan, no pudo detectar una sola fuente de chakra que provocara aquellas palabras.

Entonces, se oyeron unos pasos, y una figura salió de detrás de la gran silla que presidía la sala. El pequeño grupo se giró a la vez en esa dirección observando la escena. Quien quiera que fuese era imposible de reconocer, pues iba envuelto en una oscura y andrajosa capa con capucha, y su rostro estaba ocultado por una máscara blanca con cuatro orificios para los ojos y un sombrero japonés.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Sasuke, quien había tensado los músculos, preparado para reaccionar en cualquier momento. Suigetsu había cogido a Kubikiri Houcho y estaba en posición de guardia. Juugo frunció el ceño, también preparado para bloquear un posible ataque enemigo.

A pesar de estar en ventaja numérica, si aquel individuo había sido capaz de evadir la percepción de los tres ninjas, no era nadie a quien se debiera subestimar. Además, tenían como desventaja el territorio, pues era ajeno para ellos, y no sabían qué tipo de trampas les aguardarían. Parecía como si les estuvieran esperando, no podían permitirse dar un paso en falso.

-¡Ah, vamos! –replicó el enmascarado-. Esto no sería tan interesante si revelo mi identidad ahora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada la actitud despreocupada que mostraba aquel individuo. Tenía la impresión de que él ya sabía algo sobre ellos, y eso ya era un punto en contra. Suspiró. Estaba claro que la única forma de averiguar quién era aquel misterioso personaje no podía ser otra que mediante la propia fuerza. Sasuke había llevado ya su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada Kusanagi, sin embargo, antes de poder realizar su primer movimiento de ataque, el hombre enmascarado habló:

-Es inútil que intentéis atacarme, soy inmortal –advirtió, esta vez en un tono más serio, ausente de todo sarcasmo-. Ahora, Sasuke-kun, me darás esos ojos tan preciosos que tienes.

El Uchiha se quedó paralizado, incapaz de moverse. Aquella persona sabía su nombre ¿Cómo era posible? No tenía sentido alguno, a menos que se tratara de la misma persona que profanó el antiguo templo sagrado de los Uchiha, llevándose el secreto que tantos años había estado custodiando el clan consigo. Parecía que las piezas del puzle todavía no encajaban del todo, pero había encontrado una pista, no sabía si grande o pequeña, y no tenía intención de dejarla escapar.

-Vamos –dijo Sasuke.

Juugo y Suigetsu se lanzaron contra el enemigo a gran, siendo el primero quien atacaría por el flanco izquierdo del enemigo, mientras que su compañero lo haría por el derecho enarbolando su gigantesca espada, para dejar el ataque frontal a un decidido Sasuke, quien había desenvainado su katana, aguardando el momento preciso para ejecutar su técnica.

-¡Chidori Kouken! –pronunció Sasuke, produciendo que su espada Kusanagi se viera envuelta en un torrente de electricidad. El ataque iba a ser directo, no podía contenerse contra aquel shinobi, su sentido común le decía que no era para nada débil.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido. Justo en el momento en el que Juugo y Suigetsu alcanzaban al enemigo, este desapareció, sorprendiendo a los atacantes por su gran rapidez y velocidad de reacción. Apareció nuevamente frente al joven Uchiha, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo a pesar estar usando el Sharingan.

-Se acabó.

Tras escuchar estas palabras a través de la máscara del enemigo, apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse el cuerpo con sus brazos.

La explosión se debió escuchar por toda la aldea, pues sus oídos parecían haber reventado ante semejante sonido. Sus pies habían perdido el contacto con el suelo y era incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. La presión del aire y la onda expansiva lo propulsó hacia todas direcciones, y no supo calcular donde acabaría. Notó cómo alguna vértebra y la clavícula se le rompían al chocar contra una de las paredes del edificio y atravesarla. Finalmente, su cuerpo caía a la par que decenas de escombros, demasiado rápido como para que su dañado cuerpo resistiera un impacto desde esa altura contra el suelo. Mientras, su vista se iba nublando, y poco a poco los colores y las formas iban desapareciendo. Hasta que todo fue oscuridad.

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. La persona que estaba de pie en el umbral de su puerta había cambiado en los dos últimos años, y se alegró de ver el buen estado en el que se encontraba. Seguía llevando sus botas ninja, de espinillera larga y unos pantalones cortos oscuros. Un cinturón negro a modo de corset ceñía una camiseta algo escotada y una falda corta con un corte en el lateral izquierdo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ambos de color rojo, con los símbolos característicos de color blanco de la familia Haruno. Se había dejado crecer el pelo, y ahora su larga melena rosácea alcanzaba su cintura. Sus ojos, color jade brillaban con fuerza mirando al ninja.

-¿Eres… tú…? –preguntó Naruto, feliz de haber vuelto a ver a una de las personas que más echaba de menos.

Sin embargo, la reacción de la kunoichi no fue como Naruto había esperado. Rápidamente, ella sacó un kunai y se abalanzó contra el sorprendido ninja, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque, sacando de sus andrajosos ropajes un kunai que siempre llevaba atado con un hilo a su manga derecha.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué… estás haciendo? –preguntó algo preocupado.

Ella dio un respingo en cuanto escuchó su voz, y la fuerza con la que apretaba el kunai desapareció. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del ninja, y distinguió aquella mirada que tanto tiempo había pasado sin ver. Sus ojos estaban encharcados, pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sobre todo después de dos años sin saber absolutamente nada.

-¿Naruto… eres realmente Naruto…? –preguntó Sakura.

Su voz era temblorosa e insegura, como si aún no terminara de convencerse de que la persona que tenía delante era el mismo Naruto de siempre. A pesar de la ropa y de la forma de su pelo, sus ojos y su expresión no habían cambiado, al igual que las marcas de sus mejillas.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rió, aliviado por ser reconocido al final.

-Siento haberte asustado, Sakura-chan, acabo de llegar y…

-¡Naruto!

Ella se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y el abrazo cada vez era más fuerte, hasta que Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor. Olvidaba que Sakura tenía una fuerza brutal, heredada de la misma Princesa Tsunade. Ella lo notó y aflojó un poco, pero no lo soltó. Si era una ilusión, no quería que se esfumara. Pero era real, y eso la llenaba de alegría.

-Sufrí mucho cuando Sasuke-kun se marchó –dijo con la voz entrecortada-. Y luego, cuando me enteré que tú también te habías ido, sin avisar, sin decir ni siquiera un adiós… Me sentía muy sola.

Naruto escuchaba a su compañera con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del suelo de su habitación mientras ella lo seguía abrazando. Sin duda no fue lo correcto marcharse sin avisar, y ahora se daba cuenta del daño que eso había causado. Se sintió muy miserable por no haberlo hecho, pero aún y todo no hubiera podido, de ningún modo. Al despedirse le hubieran hecho prometer que volvería, y todos habrían estado un regreso que Naruto no podía garantizar. Su viaje no había sido una simple travesía, los problemas le llovieron casi desde el comienzo del mismo, y es por eso que tuvo que volver tan repentinamente. El mundo shinobi ya no era lo que una vez fue.

Cogió a Sakura por los hombros y la separó suavemente de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Naruto sonrió como solo él sabía hacer, una sonrisa cálida y agradable, que reconfortaba a cualquiera. Levantó la mano derecha y levantó el pulgar hacia arriba, recordando la pose de "tio guay" que Rock Lee y Maito Gai usaban siempre.

-¡Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí! ¿Verdad? –dijo Naruto, sonriendo más aún.

A Sakura la invadió una sensación de calidez que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba. Sin duda Naruto no había cambiado por dentro, era la misma persona capaz de levantar en ánimos hasta al más deprimido solo con su sonrisa. La kunoichi se secó las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole también.

Naruto ya se había cambiado, y unos minutos después caminaba junto a Sakura por una de las calles principales de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha. Había conseguido encontrar algo de ropa para ponerse y sustituir sus desgastadas ropas de viaje. Se sentía verdaderamente agusto de estar de vuelta. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tranquilidad y sosiego que observaba en todos los ciudadanos, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquello por lo que había vuelto.

-Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto, parando en seco-. Necesito ver a la vieja Tsunade cuanto antes, hay algo que tengo que decirle, y es importante.

Sakura lo miró interrogante, no podía imaginarse algo de lo que Naruto estuviera preocupado a menos que se tratara de algo verdaderamente importante.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la kunoichi con el ceño fruncido. El ninja no contestó, así que ella le explicó que la quinta Hokage había salido hacia una reunión en el País del Hierro, en la que habían sido convocados los cinco kages-. Parece ser que la reunión fue convocada por el Kazekage, Gaara.

Naruto abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Su amigo Kazekage sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y no tomaría una medida como esa si el asunto a tratar no era de gravedad. ¿Podía ser que se tratara de la misma sospecha que le mantenía en vilo a él también?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle a su compañera, un gran revuelo se armó en la entrada a la aldea. Mucha gente se congregaba para recibirá un pequeño grupo de tres personas y darles la bienvenida. Cuando la multitud dejó ver de quienes se trataban, Naruto no pudo reprimir el esbozar una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las tres personas que avanzaban por la calle principal eran la quinta Hokage, Tsunade; su asistente personal, Shizune; y el ninja copia, Kakashi.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, Tsunade detuvo la marcha y miró fijamente a su aprendiz.

-Sakura, te necesito en la torre cuando hayas terminado lo que tengas que hacer –dijo Tsunade con su habitual tono henchido de autoridad. Miró al acompañante de la kunoichi, pero de su boca no salió una sola palabra-. Vámonos, Shizune, Kakashi.

Echó a andar de nuevo por la calle, pero el ninja copia no la siguió.

-¿Acaso no va a saludar a Naruto? –inquirió-. Es cierto que está un poco cambiado, pero sería imperdonable para mí no reconocer a uno de sus más brillantes alumnos, ¿No cree? –terminó, sonriéndole a través de su máscara a un Naruto que ya casi daba por pérdida toda esperanza de que nadie le reconociera. Miró agradecido a su sensei, y pensó que debía cortarse el pelo de inmediato, estaba empezado a ser un tanto problemático para él, pues solo lo había reconocido Konohamaru.

-¿¡Qué estas di…!? ¿¡Naruto!? –exclamó la Hokage, mirando fijamente al joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules-. ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Naruto rió y contestó:

-No hace mucho, apenas he tenido tiempo de ver a mucha de la gente que tenía ganas de ver, pero lo importante ahora no es eso… -su rostro cambió, al igual que lo hizo el de Tsunade cuando vio que Naruto fruncía el ceño-. ¡Necesito encontrar una peluquería ahora mismo! ¡Antes Sakura-chan casi me mata porque no me reconocía! ¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera conseguido, eh!?

Todos los allí presentes se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia, pero Naruto se lo tomaba tan en serio que cada vez las carcajadas eran más sonoras.

-¡No has cambiado nada, Naruto-kun! –dijo Shizune con la voz entrecortada por la risa.

-¡Shizune! –atajó Tsunade, y su asistente dejó instantáneamente de reír, adoptando una pose rígida algo exagerada, pero no en vano si se tenían en cuenta los cambios de humor y la impulsividad de la quinta Hokage-. Ve a informar a los ancianos de nuestro regreso, diles que hablaré de la reunión con ellos una vez haya acabado con el equipo Kakashi –concluyó refiriéndose a Naruto, Sakura, y su sensei, el mismo Kakashi.

-Vieja Tsunade –interrumpió Naruto. Esta vez su rostro reflejaba una seriedad que pocas veces mostraba-. No he vuelto porque mi viaje hubiera concluido, sino que hay un asunto que tengo que comentarte y creo que Gaara también lo expuso en la reunión de los cinco kages, si no me equivoco.

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi se sorprendieron de aquellas palabras, no esperaban que el regreso de Naruto se debiera a una posible amenaza o peligro similar. La Hokage se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños.

-Tsunade-sama… –dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido en la reunión?

La Hokage apretó los dientes y miró al cielo. Parecía furiosa y frustrada, algo que no era usual ver en ella.

-La alianza shinobi… -comenzó a decir. Kakashi cerró su único ojo descubierto y SHizune apartó la vista a un lado. Naruto y Sakura seguían expectantes-. Ha sido oficialmente disuelta.

[Continuará]


End file.
